Not so hateful
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: Fix-it of Jaime's character arc in 8x5 of Game of Thrones.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or anything else you may recognize **

**This is the second GOT one-shot I'm doing. Last one was in early 2019. **

**As you all know, Season 8 was an abomination and the finale was easily one of the worst finales ever. There were very few things that satisfied me. Actually, only one, and that was Sansa's ending. She showed a lot of growth and eventually became among my most favorite character so her being Queen in the North was awesome.**

**And Dany, to be honest, didn't go mad out of nowhere, but the show did pull punches with her earlier to make her look like some Messiah who can do no wrong, so I do get to a small extent why her fanatics are pissed, but that's it really. I wasn't surprised at all by her turning into Stalin with boobs (this was made up by Kelsey L. Hayes on Quora who is probably the most knowledgeable fan of the books as well as the show).**

**But the biggest sin in my opinion was what they did to Jaime. Seriously? After everything he did, he is going back to Cersei to die with her? And he never cared about the people? D&D deserve to be in one of my Deadpool/Bieber one-shots at this point. **

**Anyway, this isn't a fix of the season or even the final episodes (to fix this mess, I'll have to write huge fanfics to fix the issues in Seasons 5 and 6 as well and then rewrite Seasons 7 and 8). The only one I see fixing this mess is George R.R. Martin and that is whenever he decides to get off his ass and actually finish the damn books!**

**This is only a fix of Jaime's character and is basically him not being the moron he was in 8x5.**

Jaime lay on the bed, naked except for the bedsheets with Brienne by his side. He was breathing heavily. This was the first time he had sex with anyone who was not Cersei. With her though, it felt like a struggle for control as sometimes she tried to be on top and other times he.

This was probably the first time in a long time he had actually experienced sex for what is was. Passionate love making between two people who cared about each other and would do anything for the other one. And he loved it.

His mind wandered off to various places. Thinking about Cersei had inevitably made him think of their time together. And the sins he had committed for them. The worst being pushing Bran out of the window, which still haunted him to this day.

For a moment, that made him hate himself with a passion as he remembered himself saying 'The things I do for love.'

What if that was who he still was? Daenerys was sailing to King's Landing to burn it to the ground along with that hateful woman. And if he was like her, maybe he deserved to die with her as well. After all, he had done a lot of bad shit and was a bad knight.

Then he felt Brienne's breathing on his shoulder and turned to face her. She wasn't beautiful in a conventional sense but she had an inner charm and beauty of her own and was among the best people he ever knew. She was the first person to whom he had confessed why he had actually killed the Mad King. He had also lost his sword hand to protect her from being raped. And she had defended him from Jon, Daenerys and Sansa when he had come to aid them to honor his promise.

If she defended him, maybe he was not so hateful after all. She was kind, brave, strong and a good woman. And a knight as well now.

With those thoughts in mind, he simply drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, he, like everyone else in Winterfell, found out Daenerys had gone mad and burnt King's Landing to the ground, killing everyone in it including Cersei.

Hearing that, he had decided to go to King's Landing. He didn't care about Cersei now, but he did care about the people. And he felt guilt gnawing at him for not being able to protect them a second time. But he could still avenge them. He was already the Kingslayer. He could be the Queenslayer as well.

He had managed to arrive at King's Landing and along with Tyrion, had convinced Jon Snow they needed to kill Daenerys, though his younger brother was arrested at the moment, which only added fuel to his fire.

"I'm sure it would be thrilling to serve under a Mad Queen." He had said to Jon, echoing their first ever conversation, "And if not…..it's only for life. Until she ends it that is."

They had decided to go meet Daenerys together but Drogon had stopped Jaime so only Jon had gone in and had managed to kill her. A furious Drogon had burnt down the Iron Throne and carried her away.

Jaime had then walked up to the younger man and said, "We are both oath-breakers. Two fools in love."

Him and Jon had both been taken prisoners at that point but at the council at Dragonpit, it had been decided at the end that he could be free and serve the new king Bran the Broken along with Brienne, who had become Lord Commander of the Kingsguard then.

Bronn had tried to pester him and Tyrion for a castle again but Brienne had knocked him out and he had been executed later for attacking the Hand of the King and a Kingsguard. Tyrion had been saddened by the death but moved on eventually.

And so, the not so hateful Jaime Lannister lived in King's Landing for the rest of his life, serving a king who wasn't mad, until him and Brienne both retired simultaneously and married each other, living happily for the rest of their lives and having a few children.

* * *

**And that ends this. Now I don't know if a happy ending like this can work for any character but this is still better than what the show gave the poor guy. **

**I love Bronn but he overstayed his welcome Season 5 onwards. So killing him off was me doing what should have happened to him in Seasons 5, 6, 7 or even 8 instead of being Master of Coin (when he didn't even know what profit meant) and getting Highgarden (what about all the Lords there?). **

**Hope everyone enjoyed this. **


End file.
